


【橘农】我是你的

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 或许……还记得22在见面会舞台上亲小贾么？
Relationships: 橘农, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【橘农】我是你的

“哈啊……彦俊……别弄了……”

陈立农难耐的仰起头承受着身上超出负荷的撞击，身下却无法控制的分泌出更多液体，夹的更紧了些。

“唔……放松！”林彦俊拍了拍陈立农的屁股，小家伙夹的太紧，他也很不舒服。

“太……太大了……嗯啊……”

林彦俊没有管陈立农拖得长长的哭腔，托起他的臀插的更深，每一下都把自己重重的楔进陈立农的身体。

他很气。

明明是确定了关系的恋人，陈立农却在舞台上被人搂在怀里还眯着眼睛笑容灿烂地飞吻别人。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯——我啊……不要了……不要了彦俊……啊……”

浑圆的龟头顶到最深，刚刚已经高潮过的身体滚烫而敏感，被汗打湿的头发湿淋淋的贴在额角，陈立农觉得林彦俊好像今晚格外的凶，先是不打招呼的就跑了过来，然后不由分说的就把自己压在床上开始扯他的衣服，平常很有耐心和情趣的人一反常态，没有什么润滑和前戏，摁着他的腰就顶了进来。

干涩的小穴被胀大的阴茎撑开，陈立农咬着唇承受着身后的占有。所幸林彦俊已经很熟悉他的身体，粗糙的指节滑过流畅的腰线，熟练的绕到身前，捏住已经硬起来的红樱拨弄着。

陈立农咬着唇，下腹突然涌起的火开始酥酥麻麻的蔓延到全身。林彦俊俯下身从背后压着他的背脊，滚烫的肌肤熨帖在一起，湿软的舌头舔上了耳廓。

“嗯……”

陈立农的身体肉眼可见的迅速又红了一层，腰肢也开始下意识的随着身后的抽插律动，小穴里也分泌出越来越多的液体，让硬物进入的更加顺利。身下的性器随着身后的撞击抵在床单上一下一下的摩擦，前后的快感裹挟着陈立农，沉睡的性欲彻底苏醒过来。

“小骚货……不要我要谁？嗯？”

“哈啊……” 身后的动作突然慢了下来，林彦俊坏心的顶着体内最敏感的那一点反复碾磨，趴在陈立农耳边咬着他的耳垂，舌尖来回拨弄，在耳边呵着气，压低嗓音又问了一句，

“嗯？要谁来操你？”

“Justin么？” 

浑圆的头部擦着体内的敏感点，抽出时带出了更多淫液。林彦俊在说什么啊？陈立农呜咽着在林彦俊身下颤抖，肉棒埋在身体里反复顶弄着男人脆弱腺体，不同于平常的快感从体内疯狂的涌上来，小男孩被刺激的涕泪迅速盖了满脸。

“呃啊！”

“要他操你这里么？” 林彦俊突然顶着肉穴操到最深，力度大得像要连两颗卵蛋都要挤进身体。

“还是要他摸你这里？嗯？”

“哈啊！林彦俊！会……会被发现……啊！”

前端被手掌包裹起来，林彦俊握紧手里已经半硬的肉棒撸了两下，玩弄起来。

“怕他们看见你的骚样？嗯？”

“放心，月华那边有通告，坤他们几个也出去吃饭了。”

“陈立农，”林彦俊捏着小东西已经彻底硬起来的肉棒，把自己埋进陈立农最深的地方，

“我恨不得让他们全都知道，你是我的。”

“你……发什么疯……唔啊……”

“我发疯？” 林彦俊嘴唇在那片光洁的后背上游移，在属于他的领地里留下细密的性爱痕迹，他正吻着，突然张开嘴咬上了肩头。

痛感和快感交织，陈立农觉得自己现在像是林彦俊手里的一只猎物。

“你在台上搂别人搂的很开心嘛～”

林彦俊停下动作，一手握着他的肉棒把玩着，一手抚上了挺翘的肉臀揉捏起来，饱满的臀肉从指缝里溢了出来。

啪——  
啪——啪——

细嫩的臀肉被手掌拍的通红，陈立农被惊得突然缩紧了肌肉，本来被操的晕得像浆糊一样的脑子突然清醒过来，林彦俊这个小气鬼，是在吃舞台的醋。

“唔……” 陈立农被掐着腰转过身来，双腿被摆成大开的M型，粗壮的阴茎重新插进来，整根没入已经烂熟的小穴。

陈立农湿润的眼睛对上林彦俊幽深的眸子，突然笑了起来，这个男人，怎么这么可爱。

“你还笑？”

“你知不知道，”林彦俊咬着后槽牙，下颌绷得紧紧的，两只手摁着陈立农胸前硬挺凸起的小红点色情的碾压，“我要气疯了。”

“阿俊，”陈立农挺了一下身子，小腿勾住了林彦俊的细腰，让林彦俊插得更深，伸出手指在林彦俊蓬勃的腹肌上划起了圈，“你好可爱哦～”

操——狐狸精——

刚被操哭的眼睛还红红的，下垂的眼尾通红一片，睫毛上还挂着水珠，陈立农笑得人畜无害，手指却在他的身上四处点火。尾音刚落，这人就收缩着肠肉夹紧了自己。他看着陈立农手臂挂着他的脖子拥了上来，明明单纯的一张小孩脸，此时却带着妩媚的情欲。

“老公～”

小孩闭上眼睛，咬上他的下唇，吮着他的舌尖，含糊不清的叫着。

“不要生气好不好～”

“操！”

林彦俊被勾的身下又胀大了一圈，撑的穴口的每一丝褶皱都舒展开来，粗大的性器重重的顶进紧致的肉穴，狠狠的顶到最深，再整根抽出。快速的抽插每一下都擦着体内凸起的敏感点。刚刚还游刃有余的人瞬间在极致的快感里沉沦，嘴里溢出淫靡的叫声。阴茎被抽插的动作顶的前后甩动，拍击在平坦的小腹上，渗出一片透明的液体。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“诶，怎么都不开灯啊？陈立农他们也出去了嘛？”

“不知道诶，可能是有通告吧。”

门外响起Justin夸张的声音，开灯的响声还有呼通呼通上楼梯的脚步声。

屋里的两个人已经面红耳赤的攀上了顶峰，陈立农闻声吓的浑身都紧绷起来，后穴绞紧了肠肉，夹的林彦俊一声闷哼，射在了湿热的肠道里。

“唔……怎么办。”

“靠。”

林彦俊抽出身体，胡乱抹了两下，卷起床单和散落的衣服搂着赤裸的陈立农躲进了浴室。

“哈啊……” 陈立农被干的腿都合不拢，红艳的穴口还粘着白浊的液体因为突然空虚而一收一缩的开合。

哗哗的水声在耳边响起，盖过了门外的脚步声，陈立农虚软着身体靠在林彦俊怀里。

刚刚射在身体里的白浊液体因为动作此刻混着肠液一起淌了出来，顺着腿根流了下来。

林彦俊搂着陈立农的腰，低头看着他身下的泥泞样子，眸子不禁又深了几分。

“啊……林彦俊！” 陈立农喘息着红着脸嗔怒的样子让林彦俊的身体重新亢奋起来，后穴有现成的润滑，插入得十分轻松。

“嗯啊……别……别搞了……”

“农农！？”门把手转动，黄明昊毛绒绒的脑袋探了进来，“咦，你在洗澡啊。”

陈立农瞪大了眼睛，在林彦俊怀里颤抖着答应了一声。

“你没跟林彦俊出去啊？那你吃晚饭了嘛？我刚才回去看他也不在诶，不知道跑哪去了。”

“回答啊，justin问你呢，你吃了么？”

“嗯……我……我吃……啊！” 含在身体里的肉棒在身体里突然冲撞起来，林彦俊搂着陈立农点到即止的抽插着，速度却很快，咕叽咕叽的水声被花洒哗哗的声音遮盖过去，黄明昊却突然拍了拍浴室门，“农农？怎么了？你不舒服么？”

林彦俊斜着眼瞟了一眼门，扼住陈立农的下颌猛的操了起来。陈立农眼睛都氤氲上了一层水汽，镜子里他咬着下唇，鼻尖和胸口都染上了一层淡淡的粉色，是性爱渲染出的颜色。

“我嗯……我没事……吃过了……”

——饱的不行……

“宝贝，你声音听起来不像没事的样子哦。你是不是生病了啊？用我去给你买点药吗？”

“好，好啊！我有点……嗯……感冒，还有点发烧，justin你帮我去买点药，唔……麻烦你惹。”

——林彦俊越来越凶了……得赶紧让justin出去……

陈立农拄着冰凉的瓷砖，嘴唇都被咬的发了白，林彦俊发狠似的顶他的敏感点，手指又握着高高翘起的性器堵住了马眼。

“没事哦，你洗完澡要好好休息啊。”  
“嗯嗯！”

门咔的一声关上，陈立农终于咬着嘴唇哼出了声。

“他很关心你啊。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯……你…别顶……”

陈立农酥麻的双腿撑不住身体，他软倒在林彦俊怀里任由他侵占，红肿的穴口被淫水打湿，顺着会阴蜿蜒着流淌下来。林彦俊伸出手指沾了沾塞进陈立农嘴里，

“唔唔唔……”

“自己的骚水，甜不甜？”

“你是谁宝贝？嗯？”  
“说啊。”

“呜……”  
“慢点……慢点……不行了……要坏了……”

“说啊——”

“你的……嗯啊…你的！……是你的……”

“谁？”

“阿俊……是林彦俊的……唔，饶了我，彦俊，我不行了嗯嗯嗯嗯……”

陈立农哑着嗓子，被林彦俊托着屁股从后边顶弄，缩着肠肉希望林彦俊快点射出来。

林彦俊听着小家伙抑制不住又咬着唇害怕声音传到外边的轻声求饶，低低的笑出声来。

“陈立农，你最好记住你是我的。”

“呜呜～”

“宝贝儿，老公爱死你这里边了，乖，再夹紧点～”


End file.
